Filthy
Filthy is a song by American singer Justin Timberlake. It was released as the lead single from his album Man of the Woods. Lyrics Hey, if you know what's good If you know what's good If you know what's good If you know what's good Hey, if you know what's good If you know what's good Haters gonna say it's fake So real Haters gonna say it's fake So real Haters gonna say it's fake So real All my haters gonna say it's fake I guess I got my swagger back I said, "put your filthy hands all over me" You know this ain't the clean version And what you gonna do with all that meat? Cooking up a mean serving, huh No question, I want it Fire up, everybody smokin' Your friends, my friends and they ain't leaving till six in the morning Six in the morning Come chill, baby, you the coldest Go for 'em, put 'em on notice You don't wanna walk through here Baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah Exactly what you like times two, yeah Got me singing, "ooh, ooh" So, baby, don't you mind if I do Look, put your filthy hands all over me You know this ain't the clean version And what you gonna do with all that beast? When I leave the cage open, huh, walk to me, uh No question, I want it Fire up, everybody smokin' Your friends, my friends and they ain't leaving till six in the morning Six in the morning Come chill, baby, you the coldest Go for 'em, put 'em on notice You don't wanna walk through here Baby, don't you mind if I do, yeah Exactly what you like times two, yeah Got me singing, "ooh, ooh" So, baby, don't you mind if I do Come on, break it down If you know what's good If you know what's good If you know what's good If you know what's good Hey, if you know what's good If you know what's good Haters gonna say it's fake So real Haters gonna say it's fake So real Haters gonna say it's fake So real All my haters gonna say it's fake Baby, don't you mind if I do (I do) Exactly what you like times two (times two) Got me singing, "ooh, ooh" Baby, don't you mind if I do (if I do, come on) Your friends, my friends and they ain't leaving till six in the morning Six in the morning, m-m-morning Your friends, my friends and they ain't leaving till six in the morning Six in the morning So put your filthy hands all over me You know this ain't the clean version Go on and put your filthy hands all over me No, this ain't the clean version Do you see me? Can you find me? Look closer, through the trees Do you see it? Why it sucks # The production is awful. The wobble bass technique can give people a headache and it sounds terrible. # Justin Timberlake's vocals are awful on this song. They sound hollow and don't match the beat. Also the part where he says "this ain't the clean version" just sounds uncomfortable to listen to, not to mention he sounds like he is moaning throughout the song. # The song sounds like a carbon copy of his 2005 song, "SexyBack". # The lyrics are trash and very boring. # The album cover says this song should be played very loud, which is just presumptuous. # The line "And what you gonna do with all that meat? Cooking up a mean serving, huh" can come across very sexist and objectifying towards women. Music Video Justin Timberlake - Filthy (Official Video) Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Electronic Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Justin Timberlake Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Boring Songs Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Offensive Songs